


street sign

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, pretty boy beomgyu, sleep deprived student soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: the two meet when soobin sees beomgyu walk into a street signorsoobin always finds a way to save his beomgyu
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	street sign

**Author's Note:**

> hello^^  
> this was really random but i actually liked what i wrote this time . i hope this manages to make u smile and if it does then hit that kudos :D

soobin was late for his morning class . despite setting up 5 alarms and going to bed on time , he still was late . this woudn't have happened if he hadn't spent the whole night staring up his aparments ceiling in the dark as if it were offering some form of entertainment . 

this was the first time he had slept , or atleast had tried to sleep , on time and he already regretted it because his mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts . he wondered why his brain only started working at the most unholy hours . the amount of motivation he has for studying at 3am is more than the motivation he gets for the whole year . he seriously hates his brain for being a bitch to him . 

and so last night he ended up doing what his brain told him to . he got up from his bed , pushing his blanket away and turned on the lights . he grabbed his books , that he hadn't touched for a while , and started studying with an uneasy heart and very sleepy eyes . he studied and studied for about 3 hours before he fell asleep at his study table in a very uncomfortable position . he already has had enough back cramps so this won't exactly make much of a difference .

he knows he doesn't have any time to waste . college is stressful enough and he's pretty sure he hasn't got any sleep because his mind just doesn't let him . so he ends up buying a large cup of iced americano from the café near his campus , which is basically his breakfast spot . he hates the drink with a burning passion but its the only thing that keeps him going despite his sleepless nights . 

after the bitter taste of coffee hits his mouth , he finally feels like he can open his eyes . he looks inside the shop and sees a bunch of people from his college , looking as dead as he is . that makes him feel better , atleast he isn't the only one having rough nights . 

he gets up and leaves the café after paying and takes a look at the sunny sky . the temperature had been pretty warm for weeks . he could feel his regret about wearing a sweater today when he felt sweat pooling inside . the sun rays were as violent as ever , blinding most of his view . at this point he just wanted to get to his college as soon as possible so that his suffering ends .

he stops after seeing the pedestrial crossing sign go red and saw a very pretty boy standing beside him . he could feel himself dying further . he was absolutely weak for pretty boys and the world just decided that it would be a good idea if they put a sleep deprived student who has very visible dark circles and a tired face next to a boy who looks like he was about to walk on a runway .

the sign turns green and he starts moving his feet , pretty boy walking along him . but then something weird happens . the pretty boy suddenly looks at his watch and starts running towards the other side of the road . he runs so fast that when he sees the "road work ahead" sign infront of him , his legs don't stop moving and he feels pain as his face hits the hard board .

soobin is frozen for a solid minute after watching the scene unfold infront of him . he hears cars honking and people cursing at him for blocking their way , which makes him escape his daze . he runs to where the boy is to help him from his misery .

the pretty boy removes his head from the sign and is met with a nosebleed . his nose hurts like a bitch and he feels embarrased as he doesn't even have any tissues with him and starts praying that a miracle happens .

and well that miracle indeed happens to be choi soobin 

soobin taps his shoulder to be met with pretty boy covering his nose , his eyes watery and an unpleasent look on his face . he talks in a shaky voice 

"what?"

"stay here please"

soobin quicly runs off to somewhere while beomgyu has never felt like crying even more . he sees the boy go into a shop and talks to someone after grabbing something from there . he then quickly crosses the road and returns with two tissues in his hand which he offers to pretty boy .

"sorry the worker was kind of stingy and didn't wanna give me more tissues which is horrible customer service , i know , but i somehow managed to get these"

pretty boy takes the tissue from his hand and puts it in his nostrils trying to stop the bleeding while covering his face with his hand . he then looks towards soobin with grateful eyes .

"thank you so much for helping me . i don't really know how to pay you back though"

soobin was leaning more into the conversation when he hears a "ding" from his phone . it was a text from taehyun telling him to hurry up as he already was pretty late . soobin hands him an unused face mask , which he always had with him for emergencies and speaks quickly

"i'm actually late for my class so i have to go but you can take this to cover your face and also i'm going to tell u later what your favour for me is "

he then runs off to his destination and for the second time of the day , gyu is left in shock.

soobin gets to his class door , being 40 minutes late . he still has hope within him about the professor not being inside the class but then he sees the exact opposite happen and thinks he is completely ruined.

he trys to get in from the back door , slowly walking and hiding behind any object he finds in his way . but it seems like he had forgotten that he was the tallest one in his class and his cover was useless

"where do you think your going mr.choi after coming in to class 40 minutes late?"

soobin gets up and finds the whole class staring at him which makes his cheeks go red from embarrasment . he's about to say something when the professor interupts him

"i do not want this to happen again .go to your seat right this instance"

he quickly waddles back to his seat to avoid further humiliation . he grabs his book , puts it infront of his face and closes his eyes . his mind reminds him of the incident that had happened a while ago and he wonders if he ever will find the pretty boy .

he does and very soon infact 

soobin isn't exactly a party person . sure he's a social butterfly and likes interacting with people every once in a while , but going to parties is a completely different thing . he doesn't want to go to a place where the music is too loud and everyone is a bit too much carefree . he doesn't want to see drunk and sweaty people do weird shit in front of his eyes . he'd much rather have a peaceful weekend binge watching shows and ordering an unhealthy amount of ice cream .

but his bestfriend , taehyun had other plans for him . he owed the boy a favour for saving his ass two weeks ago from failing his class . besides , taehyun had a way with words . he easily convinced soobin that he would stay by his side all the time . this was the last party before their college ended so , maybe it was time to enjoy the so called "college life" for once .

taehyun came to his house a few hours before the party to get him ready , despite soobin insisting he was fine getting ready by himself . he took all his clothes out on his bed , making a complete mess which bin would have to clean up later . he ended up picking a red leather jacket paired up with black leather pants and a shiny sliver shirt underneath . he spent about an hour doing soobin's makeup , who kept flinching at about every movement he made . it was very hard to keep him in the same place as he kept asking if taehyun if he was done yet .

but at the end the wait was totally worth it

"not gonna lie , if i wasn't dating hueningkai i'd be all over you"

soobin blushed at the compliment and then looked at the mirror to check if he really did look that good . when he saw himself , his mouth was wide open . his dark circles were completely gone . he looked like a completely different person . his eyelids were covered by a bold eyeliner and a dark shade of red eye shadow . he was wearing silver lenses , making his eyes seem animated . the makeup was perfectly done , outlining his beautiful features .

he was definetely going to have some fun tonight 

they arrived at the party to be welcomed by yeonjun , the campus party boy . his electrc blue hair went perfectly with his outfit , which was a striped black and white shirt paired with black pants . he eveloped the two in a short-lived hug , which didn't really suprise them as he was a naturally affectionate person . he then left them when he heard his friends calling him nearby , bidding them a bye and a short back pat .

the house was fully decorated with bright and colorful lights and loud sounds of music could be heard even from a large distance . they went inside and found the place to be filled with lots of people . some looked at them with welcoming gazes and gestured them to come over , but taehyun led them towards the kitchen . soobin now knew why , he had seen his cheerful boyfriend hueningkai over there waving frantically at him . the couple got engrossed in a conversation not long after and soobin excused himself from them , not really wanting to be a third wheel .

he went outside to get some fresh air when he saw someone walking fastly and a banana peal near them . it looked like they were about to fall down as they made no effort to look downwards . soobin hurriedly ran towards them and just as they were about to slip , he held their waist as they put their hands around his neck . he recognized the person as the pretty boy he had encountered a week ago . he was tightly holding soobin for support , afraid of falling down . they stared at each other for a good minute , none of them moving from the loving trance they were in , before soobin grabbed his hand and helped him stand up properly .

pretty boy looked at him and then smiled widely , his teeth appearing . his smile was the most beautiful smile soobin had ever seen . 

"you must like being my hero"

"huh?"

"you saved my life , well not exactly , but still you saved me from getting embarrased in public and then the next time we meet you save me from falling down pretty hardly , so you must be my hero"

soobin got flustered by his response . what he said was true but he didn't know how exactly to respond . he pushed his hair back nervously and replied

"uh your welcome??"

pretty boy burst out in laughter after hearing his reponse making soobin very confused 

"i'm sorry its just that you'r so akward its adorable"

"oh by the way i don't think we have introduced ourselves properly"

"hi i'm choi soobin , majoring in molecular biology which sounds very boring i know . i'm 21 years old and i love ice cream"

"oh wait we're both chois . anyways the name's choi beomgyu , 20 , majoring in dance and i have a undeniable love for cute boys like yourself"

beomgyu responded with a cheeky wink , trying to really hit soobin with the last part which worked in an instance as the boy looked away trying to stop himself from smiling like an idiot .

"hey wanna leave this party?"

"sure but where will we go?"

beomgyu put his finger on soobin's lips as he whispered in his ear and soobin could have sworn his heart stopped working right at the moment .

"secret"

beomgyu drove them to the beach . soobin had never been to the beach at about 11 pm at night and he could now say that it was a mesmerizing experience . the place was empty which made it alot better . the waves of the water were shining brightly under the moonlight . the sounds of the waves were as sweet as a lullably to soobin's ears .

they sat down on the sand , suprised by how cold it was . soobin started playing around with the sand , beomgyu joining him in no time . they wrote their names together with their fingers and took a picture quickly before the wave came in and erased the writings . 

beomgyu went in the water and soobin was having fun watching the boy from afar , but them gyu came and pulled him towards the water . in no time , their clothes got soaked as they splashed the salty water on each other . they were having the time of their lives in the cold waters underneath the bright moonlight .

eventually they got hungry and beomgyu offered soobin to have dinner at his place which he politely declined but beomgyu was as stubborn as ever , not letting him go home with an empty stomach .

they decided to make ramen together which ended up terribly . beomgyu had went to his bedroom to check his phone and when he came back , he saw soobin with a panicked face and a burning pot next to him . at the end they decided it was best if they ordered some pizza . gyu internally thanked the pizza shop besides his home for doing delieveries 24/7 .

they ate the pizza together and binge watched the movie "your name" . this was probably the 8th time beomgyu was watching this movie , yet he couldn't get enough of it . he found it beautiful how braided cords perfectly described time : they twist , tangle , break and then re-connect . it showed that if two people were destined to meet , even time would bend for them . he had always believed in the concept of soulmates , someone you had an undeniable connection with right at first side .

he also was convinced that his soulmate was right beside him , snoring softly as the uneaten pizza slice layed in his hand . he turned the lights off and put his head on soobin's shoulder as he tightly wrapped the warm blanket around them , smiling as he had finally got the one he was looking for .


End file.
